charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Pajama Sam
Pajama Sam (voiced by Pamela Segall, and Elisha Ferguson in Life Is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff!) is the main protagonist in the series of the same name. He's a six year old boy who has a vivid imagination."Character Profiles - Pajama Sam". WebArchive - Humongous Entertainment. His alter-ego, Pajama Sam, helps the actual Sam conquer any fears and dilemmas he's facing. Characteristics Pajama Sam is seen to have a light turquoise hair and skin, conjoined together. He is also seen to be wearing blue pajamas, while wearing a red cape. Many of his adventures involves Pajama Sam paralleling his greatest hero, Pajama-Man, with adventures to conquer his biggest fears. Pajama Sam meets many new friends along the way, and together, they assist Pajama Sam's eventual fear conquering. Pajama Sam appears imaginative, but naive. He rushes into things without thinking the full picture, but above all, Pajama Sam is depicted to be a friendly person who altruistically help others, whether it's his enemies or his friends. Appearances Games No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside Pajama Sam is having trouble sleeping due to his fear of Darkness. Upon reading a comical slip of Pajama-Man, he is inspired to vanquish Darkness himself. Sam then stumbles into the Land of Darkness with his Pajama Sam mask, All-metal Pajama Man Lunch box, and his Illuminator Mark 5 Jr. Flashlight. He is halted by a group of trees, and loses his items. After he frees himself, Sam adventures through the Land of Darkness in an attempt to regather his items back and vanquish Darkness once and for all. Along the way, he meets up with a boat, Otto who is scared about sinking. Sam shows Otto that wood does not sink in water, and eventually, he faces his impediment. He is amazed that he was able to float. Sam then befriends a rusty mine cart, King, who then is freed when Sam oils his wheels. King is thrilled he is able to roam the tracks again, and owes Pajama Sam a ride anytime he needs. After the quest across the ravine, a lava-filled mine, Sam comes across Darkness' house where he finds dancing furnitures, a normal kitchen, and two doors who act as game show hosts, the Brain Ticklers. They ask Sam a few questions, and when Sam gets each category correct, the Brain Ticklers announces Sam is the new champion and allows him through. After a fun-filled quest inside Darkness' house, Sam then confronts Darkness. Still scared at first, Sam opens the door only to find that Darkness is actually friendly. He states that no one ever comes out to play and that he is lonely. After the two play a game of "Cheese and Crackers", Sam farewells Darkness and finds himself back in his room. Sam then quickly falls asleep, no longer scared of darkness. Along with the full quest comes with a mini-quest across the whole game. Sam needs to retrieve ten pairs of socks strewn across the entire map. Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening Scared of the lightning, Pajama Sam journeys into his attic and into the World Wide Weather. Sam surprises Lightning and Thunder upon his first entrance into their room. When Sam trips over his cape, he accidentally triggers a major malfunction. He is then tasked to retrieve the missing parts, before the CEO and president of World Wide Weather find out. Similar to the original game, a mini-quest is introduced. Sam is also tasked to find all of the missing puzzle pieces scattered across the map, to reveal a black shadow accompanied by "Cheese and Crackers". It plays as a spinoff of the original game. You Are What You Eat From Your Head To Your Feet Just before dinner, Pajama Sam is carried by his Choc Amok cookies to the fats and sweets party in Mop Top Island. After devouring the huge piece of cake by the doorway, Sam decides to leave the party. He thanks everyone, and states that he should be getting back to dinner because he doesn't want to spoil his dinner. All the sugar, sweets and fats are immediately offended, and so they send him to jail. The fats refer to him as "healthy boy", while they announce that his trial will be held a month later. While in the candy-cane jail, Pajama Sam meets a broccoli named Florette and a delegate of the food group peace conference. Pajama Sam manages to free Florette and himself from the sweet's prison. Pajama Sam follows Florette to the food pyramid and meets his familiar friend Carrot, who was leading the peace conference. Carrot explains to Pajama Sam that General Beetfoot will declare war unless the conference goes on. Unfortunately, four other delegates are missing. Pajama Sam needs to locate these other delegates and get them out of trouble before the General notices they are missing and declares war. After all the delegates are rescued, Sam goes to the peace conference, but instead of finding the six delegates working together, he finds them arguing over which food group is better, and then after hearing enough of the delegates arguing, Sam yells and then gives an inspiring speech about working together. Along with the main quest to find all four delegates, You Are What You Eat From Your Head To Your Feet offers a side quest to find all twenty box top in order to earn the Pajama-Man Action Figure with Titanic Elbow Thrust. Life Is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff! Sam watches Pajama-Man on TV when suddenly he sees a breaking news that Pajama-Man is coming to the mall for autographs, live. Excited, Sam asks his mom if he can go. After she agrees, Sam decides to retrieve his first edition Pajama Man comic book for the autograph. The comic book is suddenly pulled into the big pile of junk and Sam must get it back. As Pajama Sam, he's ready to retrieve his comic book, and enters into the land of junk. Sam sets off on a series of adventures, in search of his lost comic book — looking for lost socks in Agitator Lake, rounding up dust bunnies at the Dust Bunny Corral, exploring the Spilled Soda Swamp, and much more. After Sam uses hot cocoa to warm up the sprinkler, setting it off and revealing a cleaner world beneath all of the junk, thus Sam finds his comic. From there, Sam decides to keep his room clean so that it's easier to find things. One fan questions if the comic book was the first or not, and Sam replies saying that it is, and that he was going to get it signed by Pajama-Man, himself, only to forget to meet Pajama Man before leaving the mall. Games to Play On Any Day It's been raining the last few days, and Pajama Sam is bored. He's completed all of the levels on the official Pajama-Man Console Game, and the Pajama-Man Animated Series is on rerun. Pajama Sam suddenly decides to play board games. He opens the closet to the board games, only to realize that his favorite board game is on the top shelf. Attempting to retrieve the board game, he falls into the pile of board games, and is suddenly hauled into a whirl of board games. Sam then has nine different board games to choose from. Each board games come with three difficulties: Easy, Medium, and Hard. It also consists of three extra options. Players have the ability to play with a character, play with another person, or watch a demo game, which runs as a tutorial. *'Goody Goody Gumdrops': Based on the real board game, Reversi. The player and Carrot start off in the center of the board, and they take turns placing their gumdrop on an allocated square. The goal is to capture the AI's gumdrops by placing a gumdrop on the empty square next to the AI's. However, Sam will require another one of his gumdrops on the other end for the capture. This, in turn, is known as "trapping". The players can trap vertically, horizontally, or diagonally. The game ends when all of the squares are filled up, and the player with the most gumdrops on the board is deemed the winner. *'Jumping Beans': Jumping Beans is based on the board game, Checkers. The player and Florette is given twelve black or red beans, and the objective is to capture or block all twelve beans. Each player takes turns moving their pieces, diagonally. In order to capture, the player's piece must jump over the piece they're capturing to an empty square. If a piece manages to make it to the other side of the board, they can be crowned, and as a result, they are able to move forwards and backwards diagonally. The game is over when no pieces are able to move, or every piece of the other team is captured. *'Fans & Teleporters': Similar to Snakes and Ladders, the player and Sam are given three tokens each. Both players spin the spinner, marked one to four. Whatever number the spinner lands on is the number of spaces the players can move. Like Snakes and Ladders, if either player lands on a fan, they will be blown to the space above. However, if either player lands on a teleporter, they will be automatically be taken to the start of the game. If a player lands on a tube, they will be taken to the space below, and if a player lands on a space that's occupied, the token on that space will be pushed forward one space. The game is over when one player gets all of their tokens to the end zone. *'Rockpile': Based on Mancala, Carrot and the player has six small bowls and one large bowl. Players will take turns moving their rocks around the game board. The player to go first scoops up all of their rocks from one bowl into a basket, and drops one rock to the right, and one rock to the second bowl on the right, continuing around the board counter-clockwise until the player holds no more rocks in the basket. If a player drops their final rock into the large bowl, they are allowed to go again. If a player drops their final rock into an empty bowl on their side, and the opposing player has some rocks opposite the empty square, they are allowed to drop that rock, plus all of the rocks in that bowl, into their large bowl. The game is over when the players have emptied all of their small bowls. The player with the most rocks inside the large bowl is the winner. *'Happy Fun Squares': Similar to Dots and Boxes, Darkness and the player take turns placing a line in any of the spaces. A box is awarded to the last player who completes the box, and they are allocated another turn, until the player cannot fill another box. The game ends when the entire board is filled, and the player with the most boxes filled at the end of the game is deemed the winner. *'4 Cheese Pizza': Based on Trivial Pursuit, Sam and the player begin in the center of the board. They take turns spinning the wheel, and it will tell the player which color they can move to. They will require to collect all four pieces of cheese on the board before their opponent does by landing on the cheese. However, if the wheel lands on the mouse, a mouse will be seen stealing a piece of cheese from the cheese meter, which informs the players how many pieces of cheese they have collected, and what color cheese they still need to collect. If the wheel lands on the pizza, they will be sent back to the center of the board. The game ends when a player collects all four pieces of cheese. *'Cheese & Crackers': Cheese & Crackers is first seen in No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside through the toll bridge, and during the ending of the game. Similar to Tic-tac-toe , Darkness and the player take turns inserting either Cheese, or Cracker, onto their desired location. Each difficulty bumps the number of cheese or cracker needed in a row. In the Easy difficulty, players will only require three pieces in a row on a 3x3 grid. In the Medium difficulty, players will require four pieces in a row on a 5x5 grid, and in the hard difficulty, players will require five pieces in a row on a 7x7 grid. The game is over when one player achieves three/four/five pieces in a row, either horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. *'Concentrate!': Based on the card game Concentration, the player and Florette take turns flipping tiles to try and find two images that match. If the tiles don't match, their turn is over. If the player finds two tiles that match, they are allowed to go again. When the board is empty, the player with the most matching tiles will be deemed the winner. *'Puzzle Games': The Puzzle Games comprise of two subcategories: **'Sam's Jigsaw Jumble': Based on the regular jigsaw puzzles, the player has a free choice as to what picture they would like to assemble. Upon deciding so, the picture will be cut and jumbled around the screen. When all of the pieces are completely assembled, they should form the original picture. **'Sam's Super Slider': Based on the sliding puzzle, the player is able to choose what picture they would like to solve. The super slider comprises of a randomly shuffled problem, and the player can only move one piece adjacent to the empty space. The pieces can be moved horizontally or vertically. The game ends when the sliding puzzle is correctly placed in its spot. Books Produced by Lyrick Publishing, Sam also appears on several books. Relationships Otto Otto and Pajama Sam appear to be close friends. Together, they explore the waters of the Land of Darkness in No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside. Sam and Otto's relationship is first seen when Otto has the fear of sinking on water, despite being made out of wood. When Sam reveals to Otto that wood floats, he is amazed, surprised, and thrilled. He then states that anytime Sam needs a ride through the waters, Otto will be there. King Like Otto, King and Pajama Sam appear as close friends. King supports Pajama Sam along his journey through the Land of Darkness as a transport across the mines. King is first seen as a rusted minecart, and jokingly states that his name is "Mud". When Sam oils his wheels, King is seen to be relieved and content. This is shown when King rides one lap around the mines. King then states that whenever Sam needs a ride across the mines, King will be happy to give him a lift. Darkness The relationship between Darkness and Pajama Sam is hindered at first sight. Sam is seen to be slightly nervous when they first meet face-to-face. However, this is soon relieved when Sam sees through Darkness' dilemma. They then form a strong connection when Sam agrees to play a game of "Cheese and Crackers" with Darkness. Darkness is content to hear this, and eventually loses to Sam. Nevertheless, he is happy to finally have a friend. They then farewell each other, and Darkness eventually winks at Sam as a sign of friendship. Carrot Carrot and Sam are friends throughout No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside and You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet. When Sam first meets Carrot, Carrot is seen hiding about in the garden with Sam's mask on. He admits that he is wearing the mask to protect his identity from the Salad Liberation Front, and eventually apologizes to Sam. Carrot and Sam's friendship then heightens when Sam brings him back to free the other carrots from the refrigerator in Darkness' house. In You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet, Sam meets Carrot in Mop Top Island. Carrot had originally organized a peace conference, but only two of six delegates showed up. Carrot asks Sam to find the remaining four delegates to bring back to the Food Pyramid, while Carrot attempts to calm General Beetfoot from organizing a war against the sweets and fats. When Sam saves all four delegates, he delivers a speech that would influence Beetfoot's decision to declare peace with the sweets and fats. Carrot then thanks Sam for his efforts and help. Customs Trees Sam and the Customs Trees don't get along very well. The Customs Trees are first seen during the beginning of No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside, and it's the only time they are seen. When Sam stumbles onto a rope hanging by a branch, the Customs Trees examine Sam's possessions, takes them, and scatters them around the Land of Darkness. Sam has to then retrieve his possessions before facing Darkness. Bert Bert and Sam have a very obscure relationship. Bert is only seen through the game No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside. Sam uses Bert to draw a vector drawing in the mines. Bert then thanks Sam for bringing him into the mines, and Bert, along with the gang, breaks the wall for Sam and King to pass through. Lightning Lightning and Sam's relationship comes off as frantic, but in the end, they become close friends. Lightning is first seen in Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening. When Sam first meets Lightning, he startles Lightning, but eventually comes to terms with Sam. When Sam trips on his own cape and sets the weather machine to severely malfunction, Lightning panics as the president of World Wide Weather is coming. Throughout Sam's journey in World Wide Weather, Lightning, along with Thunder, compliments Sam on his effort in returning the parts back to where it belongs and ultimately fix the weather machine. Thunder Similar to Lightning, Thunder and Sam's relationship come off as obscure when they first meet. They eventually become close friends. Thunder is seen by Lightning's side, and calms Lightning down. Throughout Sam's expedition in World Wide Weather, Thunder will be complimenting on Sam's effort as he finds the missing parts to the weather machine. Wingnut Wingnut and Sam come off as a sarcastic relationship. Wingnut is first seen in Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening. Wingnut can be found in one of two places; he can be found down the drain near the sun machine, or he can be found stuck in the water tank that fills bottles of rain. Upon freeing Wingnut, he will thank Sam and will get back to work, after a squabble with the other members of the Sun Machine. Velocimomometer Velocimomometer, or Velo for short, and Sam's relationship comes off as friendly. She is first seen in Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening, and is key component in fixing the Wind Machine. At first, Velo can be quite timid and scared, however, she adapts to Sam and eventually, they become friends. Velo can be found in one of two places; she can be found hiding about in the basement of the warehouse, or she can be found in the locked bathroom. Upon freeing Velo, she will ask Sam to take her back to home where she gets straight into working. She will then pop back up to thank Sam for his help. Y-Pipe Y-Pipe and Sam comes off as questionable. Y-Pipe can be found in Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening, and is a key item for the Rain Machine. It is shown that Y-Pipe is very curious about Sam's personality and alter-ego, as he asks a lot of why questions. As with every character-item, Y-Pipe can be found in one of two places; he can be found inside the snack machine by the break room, or he can be found in a locker by the Wind Machine. Upon freeing and rescuing Y-Pipe, he will thank Sam for his help and he goes off to work. Automated Snowflake Inspector The Automated Snowflake Inspector and Sam's relationship comes off as neutral. Like every character, they eventually become friends. He is a key component for the Snow Machine. Sam can help the Automated Snowflake Inspector by helping him rid of the tornado in the top level of the World Wide Weather tower with the help of the vacuum dog, or giving him the "Employee of the Month" badge that motivates the Automated Snowflake Inspector into going back to work. Snowflake Inspector Detector Like the Automated Snowflake Inspector, the Snowflake Inspector Detector has a neutral relationship with Sam. They help each other find the Automated Snowflake Inspector; Sam is the transport, while the Snowflake Inspector Detector guides Sam towards the Automated Snowflake Inspector. However, the Snowflake Inspector Detector runs by solar power, and as a result, Sam is required to feed the Snowflake Inspector Detector a can of liquid sunshine before he can power on to work. During his time with Sam, the Snowflake Inspector Detector will guide Sam towards the direction of the Automated Snowflake Inspector with the words, "warmer", "colder", and when Sam is in the room, he'll state that he's in the room and Sam will be required to use the Snowflake Inspector Detector to scan around the room. Because of Sam's help, the Snowflake Inspector Detector is able to find the Automated Snowflake Inspector, and complete what he was attempting to do when he and Sam first met. Langston Langston has a rather obscure relationship with Sam. He plays as a supporting character where he only reads a couple of lines. Sam and Langston first meet in the Snow Machine in Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening, and plays as the Automated Snowflake Inspector's workbuddy. Langston and Sam don't possess a hateful relationship, and when Langston does speak, he thanks Sam for bringing the Automated Snowflake Inspector back to the Wind Machine. Mother Nature Mother Nature and Sam comes off rather one-sided when they do meet face-to-face. When Sam fixes all four weather machines, it is shown that Mother Nature is attempting to view the monitors for anything that seems off. Sam then is shown to appear in the same room as Mother Nature, and Mother Nature is seen to question who Sam is. Thunder states that he is a buddy who's helping to work. Florette Florette has a strong relationship with Sam. They first meet in the same cell in You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet, when Sam stated that he wouldn't want to spoil his dinner. Upon freeing Florette and himself from the candy-cane jail, they flee into the bush where Florette thanks him for freeing her and kisses him on the cheek. When Sam rescues all four delegates, he delivers a speech that would influence Beetfoot's decision to declare peace with the sweets and fats. Florette, along with Carrot, thanks Sam for his efforts in saving the peace conference. Granny Smythe Granny Smythe has a rather lopsided relationship with Sam. They first meet in the Bluburbs of Mop Top Island in You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet. Granny Smythe will be either trapped on a stone surrounded by a lake of caramel, or she will be caught stuck with the dancing sodas. After rescuing Granny Smythe, Sam will be greeted with Granny thanking him, as she walks over to the Food Pyramid to meet with the other delegates. If Granny Smythe is rescued from the dancing sodas, she will add in a line showing that "kids" have no respect for the elders, with the exception of Sam. Sprinkle Sprinkle and Sam comes off as good friends. Like Otto, Sprinkle is the main transport across the waters of Mop Top Island in You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet. They first meet in the island. Sprinkle is seen to be hanging by a rope on a tree, and when Sam frees her, she lands into the waters. Sprinkle recalls that the water is nice, and that Sam should try the water. Sam refuses to get wet, but requests to take a ride. Sprinkle accepts the offer, and tells Sam that whenever he needs a ride, she'll be happy to lend a hand. Pierre Le Pan Another delegate, Pierre Le Pan and Sam appear to be quite good friends. The two first meet inside the heart of Mop Top Island in You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet. Pierre Le Pan can be seen in one of two places; he can either be stuck inside the prize machine, or he can be stuck on top of the ferris wheel. When Sam rescues Pierre, he congratulates Sam and states that he has "completed the rescuing of me (Pierre)". He then sincerely thanks Sam and then farewells him before heading off. Chuck Cheddar Chuck Cheddar seems to somewhat have a healthy relationship with Sam. They meet in the alpines where Chuck's hot air balloon is stuck under candy floss in You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet. He is unable to let loose, and he can't abandon the balloon, as that's his only transport to the conference. He asks Sam whether or not he can check how much weight is being pulled down, but despite Sam's best effort, he seemingly can't get a reading. When Sam finds out the weight being pulled down, he fills a bag with sand, so that it matches the weight distributed. When tossing it over to Chuck Cheddar, his balloon is released from the floss. Chuck then gratefully thanks, as he flies over to the Peace Conference. General Beetfoot Beetfoot has a rather obscure relationship with Sam. They first meet in the planning room, next to the Peace Conference in the Food Pyramid. He, at first, appears grumpy, and is always demanding war with the Sweet Troops. This leads to Sam replying that he has to find the other delegates fast. However, during the end of You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet, Beetfoot is shown to have a slight change of heart and proffers peace instead. Zak Zuke Similar to Beetfoot, Zak Zuke and Sam provides an obscure relationship. He is seen in Muscle Beach. Waking Zak up, Sam asks why he has a bag on his head, and Zak replies stating that he is hiding from the Sweet Troops. He then questions Sam's weight. He estimates that Sam is 42 lbs (19 kg). When Sam replies, Zak then states that he's never wrong about weight. Mickey Hollandaise Mickey Hollandaise and Sam proffers an interesting relationship. He is seen in the stage, as a comedian. He runs off the stage to show off his clown shoes. He then introduces Tom Rutabaga, who he denotes as "The Knock, Knock King". When Sam confronts Mickey, Mickey says that ever since the Sweet Troops came along, his cards have been jumbled up. Sam asks if he can fix the jokes for Mickey, and when he does, Mickey then walks back onto stage, where he delivers his successful jokes. Selma Selma's relationship with Sam is quite neutral. She doesn't talk to Sam at all, but rather allows Selina to dance, according to Sam's free dancing lesson. She is first seen through a shack in the Foothills. Selina Unlike her sister, Selina's relationship with Sam is outgoing. She enjoys taking the free dance lessons. As with her sister, Selina can be encountered through a shack in the Foothills. When Sam walks up to the shack, Selina appears to be the one talking, leading to a more stable and outgoing relationship. However, before she can dance, Selina is in need of dancing shoes. Trivia *Pajama Sam is one of five big series developed by Humongous Entertainment. *Pajama Sam is the only character to star in all four games, and have two voice actors; the first three games are voiced by Pamela Segall, and the final game is voiced by Elisha Ferguson. Gallery No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside PajamSamNNTHWIDO1.jpg|A strip from the comic book Pajama Sam was reading. PajamSamNNTHWIDO2.jpg|Pajama Sam locks himself inside his closet, and into the Land of Darkness. PajamSamNNTHWIDO3.jpg|Pajama Sam in the Land of Darkness. PajamSamNNTHWIDO4.jpg|Pajama Sam and Otto reach the geysers. PajamSamNNTHWIDO5.jpg|The toll bridge finally allows Pajama Sam to pass through. Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening PajamaSamTaLAsF1.jpg|Pajama Sam petting the vacuum dog. PajamaSamTaLAsF2.jpg|Pajama Sam with George Someone. PajamaSamTaLAsF3.jpg|Pajama Sam adventuring around World Wide Weather. You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet PajamaSamYAWYEfYHtYF1.jpg|Pajama Sam peering into the Choc Amok cookie box. PajamaSamYAWYEfYHtYF2.jpg|Pajama Sam throwing a bonbon towards the key. PajamaSamYAWYEfYHtYF3.jpg|Pajama Sam and Florette as they spot the Sweet Troops. PajamaSamYAWYEfYHtYF4.jpg|Pajama Sam outside the Food Pyramid. PajamaSamYAWYEfYHtYF5.jpg|Pajama Sam spreading mayonnaise over the French Fries, as Gulp is about to eat it. Life Is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff! PajamaSamLIRWYLYS1.jpg|Pajama Sam with the fireflies. PajamaSamLIRWYLYS2.jpg|Pajama Sam being mistaken for Dr. Grime in the Grubby Corners Mall. PajamaSamLIRWYLYS3.jpg|Pajama Sam inside the Grubby Corners Mall with his socks, and shirt. PajamaSamLIRWYLYS4.jpg|Pajama Sam is amazed at the putty. References External links *''Pajama Sam'' at Wikipedia *[http://humongous.com/game/?category=Pajama%20Sam Pajama Sam at Humongous Entertainment] *[https://www.mobygames.com/game-group/pajama-sam-series Pajama Sam at MobyGames] Sam, Pajama Sam, Pajama Sam, Pajama Sam, Pajama Sam, Pajama Sam, Pajama Sam, Pajama Sam, Pajama